


Alliance Style Reunion

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [24]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/M, Light Bondage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Reunion Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Byleth has a present for Claude when he returns from Almyra. The present is her.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 23
Kudos: 175





	Alliance Style Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [dar's wonderful art](https://twitter.com/radcrimes/status/1265295446836051968), because how could I not. 
> 
> Thank you to Julls and Cirro for helping beta this crazy story! They are wonderful and deserve all the love.

Shamil had not even completely touched down before Claude was leaping off his back. His knees bent, taking the impact of the ground beneath him as he took the brief moment to regain his balance. But a brief moment was all he needed. 

He straightened, a wide grin across his face as he scanned the gathered crowd. That grin faltered when he did not see the one person he was looking for waiting for him. Claude had not stepped foot in Derdriu for months, delayed by a seemingly never ending chain of situations that required attention in Almyra. He had longed for his wife during those nights they were apart, but the only sign of green hair in the crowd belonged to Flayn.

“Claude,” she greeted, genuine and cheerful, as she stepped up to his side. 

Behind him, Shamil snorted as he butted his large snout against Claude’s back, sending the unsuspecting king stumbling forward. Shamil huffed something close to a laugh, or as close as a wyvern could get anyways, watching Claude fight to regain his footing before he could fall onto his face and embarrass himself in front of a large portion of the Fódlan nobility. Claude shot a glare back over his shoulder at the white wyvern, but the creature’s eyes only crinkled with mirth.

“Oh enough of that, you overgrown lizard,” Claude muttered, scratching Shamil under the chin. As needy as he sometimes was, Claude was grateful for the creature’s ability to get him back and forth between two countries so rapidly.

Flayn raised a hand to her mouth, doing a rather poor job at covering a giggle. “I am glad you have returned, Claude. Byleth has been missing you terribly.”

Claude swallowed the eager words that wanted to spill from his mouth - where was she and why did he not see her here? Instead, all he allowed himself was a simple, “Has she?”

Flayn’s eyes practically sparkled as she looked at him. “You do not do a very good job of acting when anyone says her name,” she pointed out. “I can see you bouncing on your heels.”

Claude suddenly became consciously aware of the rocking motion of his body, and forced his feet to remain firmly planted on the ground. 

He took it gracefully as Flayn giggled again. “She had a few things to attend to, but she is waiting for you in your rooms.”

Claude was not sure what to make of the mischievous look on Flayn’s face, nor the wink she ended her sentence with. She could not be implying what he thought she was. Stars above, if they had corrupted Flayn that much Seteth was going to kill them.

“Thanks, Flayn.” Claude returned her smile and stepped into the crowd. He greeted those who called out to him, but otherwise stepped around them as he headed into the estate. He took the stairs two at a time, charging through the hallways like some crazed bull wyvern in heat.

He just wanted to hold his wife again so badly.

“By?” he called out upon entering their private rooms. “By, are you in here?”

Claude strained his ears, listening for any sign of his wife’s presence. Nothing.

Disappointed, Claude began to loosen his sash as he walked through the private sitting room toward the bedroom, deciding that if Byleth were not here then he could at least take a bath before dinner. Damn, a bath with Byleth would have been so much better.

“Ah!” 

Claude paused at the soft noise, heart leaping as he listened again. Someone was definitely breathing hard, panting almost. It was a noise Claude was very familiar with.

Enthusiasm bloomed within his chest as he opened the bedroom door, unable to suppress the groan that fell from his lips upon seeing the divine sight that awaited him within. 

Byleth knelt on their bed, legs bent back toward her. The only two articles of clothing she wore were his. His cloak was on her shoulder, draping down behind her until the end came to rest across her lap. One of his sashes was wrapped around her eyes, poms brushing her skin just above her breasts. Save for that, she was completely naked. 

The icing on the cake was the Alliance flag Byleth had rigged up, throwing it over one of the beams of the canopy of their bed. It fell behind her so that the symbol of the Alliance was easily recognizable on the dark fabric. But Byleth had taken one corner and used it to tie her hands together, holding them in place above her head. 

Her head snapped up at Claude's moan, making a weak noise of her own as her body moved. Oh, now that was certainly interesting. 

Claude stalked forward into the room, discarding his sash and overcoat. Each step was deliberately loud and slow, Byleth’s breath catching each time his boot hit the stone beneath them. He could tell she was trying to judge how far he still was from her, saw her annoyance at his slow progress in the way her hands flexed.

“I was very sad when I didn’t see you at the docks,” Claude finally spoke upon reaching the bed. He rested one knee on the bed, Byleth turning toward the shifting weight. She made a move as if to reach for him, but the flag kept her firmly in place. Claude grinned, slowly undoing the laces of his pants until his already aching cock was freed. “But this, this is a beautiful present you’ve given me, By.”

“Claude,” she moaned, her breath hitching again as she squirmed. “Missed you.”

“I can see that.” Claude rewarded her admission with a kiss. Byleth melted against him, and the simple kiss he had planned on turned into so much more. He drowned within her lips, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close. He told her of all his longing in those three months spent apart, of his lonesome nights and the councils he wished she had been beside him. Of the festival she had missed, and the decisions he was unsure of. Byleth took them all in stride, meeting his desire and returning it, kissing back with that fierce bluntness he loved in her.

“Stars, Byleth,” Claude whispered as they broke apart. He rested his forehead against her own, breathing in the scent of blade oil and lilies that was uniquely her. Two taps against her chin,  _ you okay?, _ was returned with two nods, nuzzling against his hand,  _ I’m good, continue. _

“What’s with all the Alliance imagery?” he asked, leaning in to nip at her lips again. 

“Giving you something to remember,” Byleth teased in a breathless voice. “So that you do not stay away so long next time.”

Fuck, why was his wife always so cute? Claude was glad her eyes were blindfolded so she could not see the way his head tilted back as he offered silent prayers to the universe for the blessings in his life.

“Well, this is certainly one way to motivate me,” Claude teased as he pulled back the cloak so he could see all of her. 

And then he saw exactly what was making his wife so breathless. He sucked in a sharp breath, eyes glued to the massive toy Byleth had inside her. Every time she repositioned herself, she moved the toy within her, causing another one of those delicious gasps to fall from her lips. 

Byleth squirmed, as if she could feel his eyes upon her. “I missed the feel of your cock inside me,” Byleth admitted. 

Claude was very aware of his brain breaking in the attempt to process that. “Fuck,” he whispered, barely noticing the little smirk that tugged on Byleth’s lips. 

Byleth shifted her legs, spreading them wide to give Claude a better view. “Please,” she whispered, “I want to feel you.”

Claude’s hand drifted down to his aching cock, slowly stroking himself as he took a moment to memorize the sight before him. He could easily give Byleth exactly what she wanted, exactly what  _ he _ wanted, but another part of him did not want this to be over so quickly.

With the same slowed pace he had used when walking across the room, Claude grabbed the toy and pulled it from his wife’s body, watching her writhe against the fabric of the flag that held her as it left her. Claude sucked in a sharp breath as it slid free, able to clearly see just how much of his wife’s slick coated her thighs and the mattress beneath her. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Claude whispered, leaning in so his words were breathed against Byleth’s skin. She shivered against him, trying to lift her hips in an attempt to press more of herself against his warmth. Claude held her down with one firm hand against her hip, the other caressing the inside of her thigh. “I guess it would be cruel of me to waste any more time then.”

Claude slid two gloved fingers inside her, Byleth immediately throwing her head back as she strained against the ropes. “Ah!” He pressed himself against her side, watching as she practically sucked his fingers in. 

“Claude, please!” Byleth begged. “Please, I want to feel you!”

“Can you not feel me here, my love?” Claude asked, hooking his fingers inside her and making her scream. He withdrew his fingers before diving back in, thumb flicking against her clit. 

Byleth huffed and kicked at his knee playfully. “I meant your skin, not your glove,” she said lightly, voice going an octave higher as Claude continued to fuck her on his hand. 

“Mmm, that does sound nice,” Claude agreed. “But look at how pretty you are,” he teased, placing a trail of kisses along the edge of the sash resting against her face. “I don’t think I could stop touching you for a single second, not until I see that cute face you make when you cum.”

Byleth moaned in protest even as her legs fell further apart. Claude slid a third finger inside her, and Byleth screamed. Her back arched as her body tensed, head dropping to rest against her arm as she attempted to regain her breath.

“There it is,” Claude purred, pulling his fingers free of her body. He lifted the glove to his mouth, using his teeth to pull the fabric from his hand, savouring the taste of her on his tongue once more. “Absolutely beautiful.”

The blush that crossed her cheeks at the compliment made his heart swell with pride. 

Two taps against her knee.

She knocked her foot against the side of his leg three times,  _ give me a moment. _

Claude stayed in place beside her, hands gently running over her body, simply touching as Byleth took the time she needed. He buried his face against her neck, placing gentle kisses as he nuzzled against her. Stars, it felt so good just to have her in his arms again. He would give the world for this. They were so close to his dream, but if Byleth asked it of him, he would leave it all behind for her. And yet, he knew she never would. She had taken his dream as her own, and worked at his side for all they had accomplished.

Claude’s arms tightened around her, holding her as close as he could. “Byleth, I love you.”

“I love you too, Khalid.” He could hear the smile in her voice, felt his own tug on his lips when she turned her head to kiss his cheek. “Now fuck me.”

Claude laughed, bright and true, before placing another kiss against her mouth. “As my queen commands,” he answered, still so close to her that she felt every syllable brushed against her skin.

He knelt before her, kissing down her neck as he grasped her hips. Byleth pushed off the bed with her feet, helping him settle her in his lap. He pulled her flush against his hips, leaning back to watch the wonderful little ‘o’ her mouth formed when she felt his erect cock against her folds. 

“Is that what you want, my love?” he asked, moving his hips to tease her. 

Byleth whined, nodding her head as best she could. Her body was stretched out now, the ties against her arms holding her in the air even as Claude pulled her close. 

“It’s not too much, is it?” Claude asked, needing to make sure she was not in any pain.

Byleth shook her head, two taps of her knee against his side. “No,” she whispered breathlessly. “I feel wonderful.”

“Good,” Claude murmured. He lifted her hips, slowly bringing her down onto his cock, relishing every little way Byleth squirmed as he entered her heat. He loved the way her fingers flexed, unable to do little more than gasps bits of the flag. He could feel the muscles in her legs tighten beneath his hands, hips rolling against him as she silently begged for more.

Claude’s fingers dug into her hips, biting his lip against the intensity of her heat. He had missed this so much, missed her. She made him so impatient to fully achieve his dream. Once it was complete, he would never have to leave her side again. 

“Claude, please move,” Byleth whispered. “Please.” 

“Damn, By, the way your voice trembles when you beg. Do you know what that does to me?” Claude asked, even as he lifted her off of him, bringing her back down at a pace that was torturously slow for the both of them.

Byleth smirked, actually smirked!, at him. “Of course I do.”

Claude snorted, leaning forward to bury his face against her chest. “You’re awful.”

“I learned from you, my love.”

Claude moaned, bringing her down at a swifter pace this time. He grinned against the swell of her breast as she cried out. “I didn’t teach you how to tease so you could use it against me.”

Byleth snorted, the smirk growing wider until it shone across her face. Claude was once again thankful for the blindfold, because it meant Byleth could not see his gaze of open wonderment as he stared at her. “You love it when I do,” Byleth countered.

“I do.” The words were out of his mouth before Claude could stop them, so open and honest they left a strange aftertaste on his tongue. She was always so good at drawing forth the truth from him.

The smile on Byleth’s lips turned softer, and it seemed as if she could see him just fine without any hindrance. Her heels hooked together behind his back as she pulled him in. There were no words for either of them to explain how much they truly needed each other, and so Claude allowed himself to drown in her. 

Byleth gasped as Claude’s lips wrapped around her nipple, his hips rocking up to meet her each time he brought her down onto him. His name fell from her lips over and over again, Claude and Khalid forming on her tongue one right after the other. 

He switched over to her other breast, making sure to cover that one in kisses and bites as well, his tongue flicking against her nipple at the same time he reached between their bodies, thumb pressing against her clit. Byleth’s body jerked sharply as she cursed, twisting against her bonds. 

_ “Khalid, please! Fuck, please, more!” _

Byleth whined as Claude bit down a little too hard at the sound of his native language flowing from his wife’s mouth. He quickly kissed the abused flesh, finger tapping out that familiar two notes against her hip. Her heel knocked into his back twice, paused, and then once more, urging him on in her desperation. 

_ “I’m sorry, my star,” _ Claude apologized, answering her in Almyran. He knew she had picked up some in her time as a mercenary, but even in the throes of passion he could tell her pronunciation was getting better. 

_ “I’m fine, Khalid, really. Please keep going.” _ Byleth tilted her chin back, beckoning him up. Claude lifted his head, moaning against her lips as she pressed them against him in a sweet kiss even as he roughly dropped her onto his cock.  _ “I love you,” _ she whispered, breathless. 

That right there was just not fair. Claude moaned as he slammed himself inside her, fingers digging into her hips as he spilled his seed within her. There was a gasp as Byleth felt the warmth fill her, a pitiful whine as Claude’s softening cock slid free of her body.

Stars still dancing in his vision, Claude shook his head, trying to clear his head enough to focus on the task. He flopped onto the bed between her open legs, fingers spreading her open. His lips wrapped around her clit, Byleth writhing above him, before his tongue dove into her core. The taste of his own cum was strange upon his tongue, but he was not about to leave his wife wanting. Slick and cum mixed together on his chin as Byleth pressed herself against him. He knew if her hands were free right now they would be tangled in his hair, trying to pull him as close as physically possible. 

Claude slid a finger inside her once more, working her along with his tongue. He could hear her practically crying above him now. His lips were relentless, fingers pressing against the inside of her thighs. He was not going to leave Byleth waiting any longer. He lifted his head, a second finger replacing his tongue as he went back to her clit. 

Byleth’s body tensed, screaming to the ceiling as she tightened around his fingers. Claude’s touch gentled as he worked her through her orgasm, not moving away until Byleth whimpered as it became too much for her overly sensitive body. 

Byleth sagged against her bonds, her head resting against her arm. Claude forced his tired muscles to push himself up, normally skilled hands fumbling with the simple knot before the flag finally gave way. Byleth fell against him, and Claude allowed her weight to push him back, wrapping his arms around her as they fell and sank into the sheets. 

She shivered against him as his calluses caught against her skin, pressing her cheek against his chest. He knew she was listening for the sound of his heart, knew the exact moment she found it by the way her muscles relaxed. Byleth flung an arm over his chest, shifting so that she could lay more of her body on top of him. 

Claude chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head. “Rest or bath?” he asked, picking up her arm to examine her wrists. He turned them over, Byleth flexing her fingers and rolling her hands before he gave each a satisfied kiss. Besides some redness, she seemed to be fine.

Byleth rubbed her thighs together, humming softly. Claude knew whatever she said next, he was going to be in trouble. “Mmm rest. I plan on using you again soon. You took some of your cum there at the end, and I wanted to be filled with you.”

Yep, definitely trouble. 

“Who taught you such filthy words?” Claude asked, swallowing hard. He knew if he had not just cum, she would easily have him hard again in no time. 

“Yuri,” Byleth said lazily. “Or Sylvain, take your pick.”

Claude’s eyes narrowed as Byleth pushed off of him, watching as she stretched. “Now you’re just messing with me.”

“Possibly,” Byleth said in that neutral tone he had once found so hard to read. But when she turned her head, mint green eyes dancing with mirth as they sparked with the start of a flame, Claude knew she was teasing him again. She reached out and poked the tip of his soft cock. “But you’re going to have to be hard again before you get to do anything about it.”

“Are you sure about that?” was the only warning he gave Byleth before he lunged. She gasped as he tackled her, pulling her back into his arms. A noise somewhere between a laugh and a scream escaped her as Claude began to tickle her mercilessly. 

“Claude!” Byleth gasped, squirming as she tried to escape.  _ “Khalid, stop!” _

He let them fall once more, pressing her into the sheets, and stole a kiss from her lips before rolling off of her again. Byleth swatted playfully at his chest and rolled over to steal her own kiss.  _ “I love you,” _ she whispered against his lips, repeating the words that had undone him.

_ “I love you too, my star.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
